


there's always room for more

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is running late and Loki is bored. Fortunately, for both of them, Loki finds something he can entertain himself with while he waits for Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's always room for more

**Author's Note:**

> When will I stop coming up with terrible titles, you ask? Never, probably.  
> Ok, here's an obligatory Mjolnir smutfic so yeah, more porn for a change.  
> English isn't my first language, feel free to point out mistakes!

Loki reclined on a small mountain of pillows laid out on the plush rug before the fireplace. He wasn’t cold, though. In fact, he was only wearing a thin tunic, otherwise he’d be too warm. Still, he liked reading close to the fire, it felt comforting somehow.

However, he found himself getting bored. Loki had arrived an hour before, having spent the day listening to petitions from the people of Asgard. He was hoping Thor would be back from his own duties already but no sign of him yet.

He let out a heavy sigh. He was hoping Thor would be there attend to his _other_ duties.  

Loki closed his book with a thump, letting it fall on the rug. His eyes fell on Mjolnir, sitting atop the rug to Loki’s left. Thor often left it in their chambers when he felt like his political guests might find the sight of it too intimidating.

Loki disagreed with that. Let them be intimidated as far as he was concerned.

He was bored and growing restless. Maybe he could distract himself until Thor arrived? He shouldn’t be long anyway, might be Loki would put on a show for him and everything.

He made himself comfortable on the pillows, unbuttoning his tunic. He reached down, letting his hand linger on the inside of his thigh before moving it further up between his legs.

He was already wet, although not too much. Loki sighed, letting his head fall backwards and spreading his legs a bit more. He let his fingers slide between his labia, teasing himself.

“Hmmn,” he moaned quietly. It had been a while since he had last touched himself. Thor usually took care of it for him, after all. But it felt nice, for a change. His cunt was soft and wet beneath his fingers as he let them wander to his clit, rubbing it softly.

His other hand came up to tease and pinch a nipple. Loki fondled his own small breast as his other hand worked expertly between his legs.

Doing this kind of thing reminded him of being back home in Jotunheim, when he’d spend long moments pleasuring himself in the comfort of his rooms or in the bath, oftentimes thinking of Thor.

Right now, Loki was picturing Thor watching him and his cunt twitched and became slicker under his hand at the thought.

He pushed two fingers into himself, moaning as his cunt tightened around them. They slid inside easily enough, the way made easy by how wet he was. His other hand came down to stroke his cock, precum glistening on the tip, and then to his clit.

“Ah!” His gasp echoed in the room. He could feel his slick wetting his inner thighs and probably dripping onto the plush rug but it mattered not.

As good as it felt, Loki was craving something more. He needed something bigger and thicker inside him but Thor was nowhere to be seen yet.

He sighed, hands still working between his legs as he looked around the room, thinking of something he could use.

His gaze fell on Mjolnir again. Loki laughed softly to himself. Surely he couldn’t use Mjolnir to pleasure himself… could he?

It seemed silly but the thought was searing itself onto his mind. Thor wouldn’t be angry with him, surely?

Loki licked his lips, moving before he even realized he had made his decision. His hand, wet with his slick, reached towards the hammer, wrapping itself around the handle. Mjolnir felt warm under his hand from sitting before the fire.

He stroked it as he would a cock. It was hard and unyielding beneath his fingers, its handle marked with ridges. The idea of having it inside him felt slightly intimidating but his cunt twitched at the thought nonetheless.

Loki got up quickly to get a vial of oil and then sat down besides the hammer again. He poured oil generously onto it and stroked the handle up and down again, to make sure it was properly coated.

“Well, that should do it,” Loki said to himself when he deemed the hammer ready. He poured some of the oil onto his fingers, pushing them back inside himself and scissoring them, making sure he was wet and loose enough to take Mjolnir inside.

He hesitated for a second before positioning himself over the handle. The tip was touching his cunt and it felt lovely just to rub against it for a moment. Then, Loki took a deep breath and eased himself down.

Mjolnir’s handle wasn’t as thick as Thor’s cock but it was definitely harder. It slid inside Loki easily enough, its ridges making shivers run down his spine as they rubbed against his insides.

It was a bit uncomfortable but not as much as Loki had anticipated. Finally, he stopped easing down and let himself enjoy the feeling. He was trembling on his knees, one leg on each side of the hammer. He couldn’t quite take the whole length of the handle inside his cunt though, maybe he’d try to take it in his ass next time.

The thought made his cunt clench around the handle and Loki moaned, throwing his head back, his long hair swinging behind him. He started moving, lifting himself up and then dropping back down, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of that hard length filling him up, the ridges stimulating him as he moved.

He rode the hammer as he would ride a cock, the handle becoming shiny with slick from his cunt.

“A-ah!” Loki stuttered, bringing his hands up to fondle his breasts as he fucked himself on Mjolnir. If he had known how good it would feel, he would’ve done it a long time ago.  He almost felt like Mjolnir was humming and vibrating underneath him. He snickered breathly at the thought of the hammer being sentient and enjoying fucking Loki.

“O-oh… you love fucking me just as much as Thor does, don't you?” He said, laughing at himself for talking to the hammer.

He had all forgotten about Thor being late but just as Loki brought himself up and dropped back down again, letting out a long whiny moan, he heard the door slam closed.

Loki opened his eyes, finding Thor standing before him, a surprised look on his face. His eyes slid up and down Loki’s body, fixating on the point were Mjolnir was buried deep in Loki’s cunt.

Loki stopped moving and sat there, breathless, waiting for Thor’s reaction. When Thor finally looked up to his face, Loki was worried for a second that this hadn’t been a good idea but then he saw the look of lust on Thor’s face.

“Having some fun without me are we?” He said, voice already thick with arousal.

Loki grinned, pushing himself to move again. “You were running late and I have my needs,” Loki said as Mjolnir slid right back inside him.

Thor’s eyes were glued to the picture but he was already getting rid of his clothes. “Indeed. I might’ve neglected my duties as your husband. I hope you do forgive me,” he said.

Loki hummed in response. "We'll see," he said.

“But now I’m here to help you."

Loki blinked his eyes open to see Thor unbuttoning his pants and coming to stand behind Loki.

“W-what?” Loki asked, confused. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Thor said, the firm tone of his voice sending a shiver down Loki’s spine. “Not unless you want to,” he added, lowering himself to stand on his knees behind Loki and kissing his shoulder.

“Then what- Ah!” Loki was interrupted when Thor’s hand found its way between his cheeks, fingers pressing against his entrance.

“I was thinking that both Mjolnir and I could enjoy you,” Thor said, breath hot on Loki’s ear.

Loki shivered, if from anticipation or worry he could not say. He couldn’t deny the idea appealed to him, being fucked in both holes at once, but they had never done that before.

“You don’t want to?” Thor asked, nuzzling Loki’s neck as his oil-coated fingers pushed inside Loki’s hole.

Loki moaned at the new intrusion, cunt clenching around Mjolnir’s hard handle. He could hear in Thor’s voice how much he wanted Loki to say yes. Thor would never push Loki into anything he didn’t want to do though, and he waited patiently for a reply as his fingers moved to scissor Loki open.

Thor was a passionate man. There were two things he loved to do: to fight and to fuck. Lately, he had been too busy with his kingly duties to do enough of either of those things. Loki knew Thor was a brilliant strategist and diplomat but he also knew too much paperwork and sitting around left Thor restless.

Of course coming to their chambers to find Loki pleasuring himself like that only served to stoke higher the flames of Thor’s passions.

Loki looked over his shoulder, meeting Thor’s eyes. They were dark with lust, and Loki could see how much Thor was restraining himself, even though his fingers were working Loki open.

He felt warm and grateful at how much Thor cared for his well-being. He knew Thor would stop at once if he asked.

“I do,” he said, at last.

Thor smiled, surging up to kiss him, his fingers working harder inside Loki.

“That’s enough, Thor. I can take it,” Loki said.

Thor kissed his shoulder again, wrapping his arms around Loki.

“Lift your hips for me, then,” he ordered in a husky voice Loki was sure he used on purpose.

Loki did as told, lifting his hips as best as he could. He felt Thor’s hard, hot cock press against his entrance and only when he started to push it inside did Loki really realize how different it felt from Mjolnir.

As good as Mjolnir felt seated deep inside Loki’s cunt, the feeling of Thor’s pulsating cock was familiar and comforting, and it always felt amazing inside Loki.

They both groaned when Thor was finally as deep in Loki as he could be. Loki felt impossibly full with the two hard lengths deep inside him.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, panting into his neck.

Loki nodded, pushing his hips back. “Move, please. Fuck me.”

Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back and then slammed back in. Loki whined, the motion making Mjolnir rub against his insides.

It took them a while to find a rhythm that allowed Loki to ride both Mjolnir and Thor’s cock but they found it after a while and Loki felt himself become boneless with pleasure. Mjolnir was fucking his cunt hard and deep, and Thor’s cock in his ass, slamming into his prostate with every push. Loki could barely keep himself up. At this point, it was mostly Thor’s arms holding him upright.

“Thor, Thor…!” Loki moaned.

“Is it too much? Do you want to stop?” Thor asked, breathless, his hips thrusting into the tightness of Loki’s ass.

“No. Please, no.”

Loki didn’t ever want to stop. It felt so good.

“Do you feel good, having both your cunt and ass filled and fucked at once?” Thor asked, directly into his ear.

Sometimes Loki wondered how Thor could bring himself to even think to say such things during their fucks.

He nodded, nonetheless, gripping Thor’s wrist as he fought to move his hips.

“Next time, we’ll do this in front of a mirror. I want you to see yourself speared open like this,” Thor said.

Loki clenched around both lengths inside him, moaning loudly. He loved that idea.

Suddenly, Loki almost yelled, throwing his head back. Loki wasn’t sure exactly what had happened but it felt like some sort of shock, something pulsating inside his cunt and washing over his body.

Thor’s muffled laughter in his ear gave it away. “Y-you bastard,” Loki panted. “Did you use Mjolnir to shock me?”

“Do you want me to do it again?” Thor asked, sounding far too pleased and amused. For all he was concerned about Loki’s comfort, Thor wasn’t one to hold back when they fucked.

Loki nodded despite himself, bracing for the feeling. No amount of anticipation could prepare him for it though. The small electrical shocks made Mjolnir’s handle pulsate inside his cunt, the electrical waves going right to Loki’s clit. It almost felt like a small orgasm each time Thor did it. Of course he was also enjoying it. Every time Loki would clench impossibly tight around his cock. Thor might even admit he was having a bit of trouble holding off his orgasm.

“Oh… O-oh… Thor…!” Loki’s moans were a babbling mess, he was sure his brain had turned into mush by then.  

He didn’t have the strength to move anymore and so all he did was lie there in Thor’s arms as his husband moved him up and down and continued to fuck him, Mjolnir sending small shocks through his body.

Thor reached around and gripped Loki’s forgotten cock, pumping it slowly and firmly. Loki was gone by then, having his cock, cunt and prostate all stimulated at once proving too much for him.

He came with a silent scream, his body shaking almost violently, wave after wave of pleasure running through him. He tightened around Thor’s cock until he too couldn’t keep up any longer. Loki felt Thor’s seed fill his ass, Thor groaning in his ear.

His cunt squirted fluid all over Mjolnir and his cock painted his belly white with his cum as Thor’s began to drip from where they were joined down his thighs. Loki had never felt filthier and fuller before. His clit was still tingling with spasms from his orgasm.

It felt like his high lasted hours and he blacked out, too worn out to stay conscious. When he came to, Thor had eased him off of Mjolnir and laid him down on the rug.

He was looking down at Loki, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked when Loki opened his eyes.

Loki felt like he wouldn’t be able to move for days, both his cunt and ass felt sore and aching. He wasn’t even sure he could speak but he tried anyway. Even his throat felt sore. “No, you’ve ruined me.”

Thor smiled, and Loki could tell he was trying not to laugh. “I thought you had needs to be attended to,” he teased.

Loki was in no mood to banter with him. “You’ve more than fulfilled your duty, husband,” he replied, dryly.

“Good to hear.” Thor leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He laid down next to Loki, pulling his heavy head to lie on his shoulder. They both glanced over at Mjolnir, still sitting where it had been. Loki felt his face burn in shame when he saw it was shiny and wet with his slick, and he hid his face in Thor’s neck.

Thor snickered. “Now you’re embarrassed?”

Loki groaned, grumpily. “Shut up,” he said, muffled against Thor’s skin.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Thor said. “I enjoyed it too.”

“I’m sure you did,” Loki mumbled, the ache in his ass proof enough of Thor’s enjoyment.

“Still,” Thor spoke up again. Loki groaned, Thor always became chattier when he was trying to annoy Loki. “Were you truly so desperate you had to fuck yourself on my hammer? I mean, my other hammer.”

Loki was able to summon enough strength to grab a pillow and smack it on Thor’s smug face, hoping to wipe that infuriating grin from his lips.

Thor laughed, muffled by the pillow. “Alright, I yield,” he said, removing the pillow from his face, the same grin still in place.

Loki glanced sharply at him, the action made less threatening by the wiggling of his hips trying to find a better position to settle against Thor.

“Stop teasing me,” he said, lying his head back down on his chest. “Or I’ll smother you with that pillow.”

“I’m sure you will.” Loki didn’t have to look at Thor to know he was still grinning.

“As soon as I recover,” Loki promised, closing his eyes and making himself more comfortable against his husband.

“I’ll be waiting," Thor replied, carding his fingers through Loki's hair. If Loki purred like a content kitten as he fell asleep, Thor said nothing of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
